Return of the Watcher
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: The Watcher returns to kill Catherine. Will Vincent be able to save her a second time or will the Watcher finally claim Catherine. Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Beauty and the Beast Characters

Return of the Watcher

He walked to the apartment building hiding his face behind a pair of shaded glasses. A small brown cap for extra protection so, no one would notice him. About two weeks ago he was in jail his face scarred by that creature. Everyone thought he had died but he lived and now he was going to finish what he started, kill Catherine Chandelier. Oh, Cathy how she captured him and he watched her till he was brave enough to let her know. Then that night he saw that creature come to see her and seeing her wear such beautiful clothes for that beast made him boil with anger. He tried everything to get Cathy to see reason even sent her flowers to brighten her day but she rejected him for that monster. Then she raced to the arms of the beast instead of racing to him. Well no more he stopped her and took her to his trunk and drove away. The beast came and tried to stop him but he drove over the monster hoping he killed it. Everything was going beautifully he placed the car in the lake and was going to watch it take Cathy away. He promised to visit her for now this would be their place where only he could have her. When the beast showed up it sank to it's knees and let out either a painful moan or roar. He smiled telling him that he was too late. That Catherine would be his now, the beast roared and attacked him. Scratching his face and leaving him on the ground.

Then monster ripped the trunk off and saved Catherine. He was taken to jail and knew that soon Cathy would be in that creature's arms. Well this time he would make sure Cathy would be his and this time the beast will not save her. He broke out of jail quite easily and by the time they found him, Catherine and him would be together forever. Using a hairpin he kept with him, he unlocked the door and slowly shut it locking it again. Then he waited in the shadows for Cathy to come home.

Catherine Chandelier was walking with Joe up to her apartment. They were working late on a huge case and decided to call it a night. Since her car was in the shop until tomorrow Joe offered to take her home. It was a cool night and she couldn't wait to get home. Part of her wanted to sleep but the other part hoped Vincent would come and see her before sunrise. But then again she needed sleep so maybe tomorrow night she would see him for Vincent wouldn't want her to fall asleep during a case. "Well this is my floor, thanks again Joe I will see you tomorrow," she said smiling at him.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you up to your apartment Cathy?" Joe asked in a soft tone. Ever since the incident when a stalker almost killed Cathy, he became worried about her. In some ways Cathy was like his little sister he had to keep safe and other times she was his big sister keeping him focused when it came to girls. Cathy gave him great advice when it came to dating.

"I will be fine you have a good night," Catherine assured him as she went up to the elevator. Joe walked back to his car and Catherine walked to her apartment. Unlocking the door she went in and was about to flip on the light when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand was covering her mouth.

"Welcome home Cathy, miss me I missed you?" said a familiar voice. Catherine saw a pair of brown eyes that belonged to her stalker and fear seized her heart. She was thrown to the ground as he restrained her. "Be afraid Cathy, you know he will come but this time he will be too late," said the Watcher as he pulled out a knife from his jacket. "This time we will be together forever," he said smiling.

Vincent awoke with a jerk as his eyes were wide with fear. His heart was racing as he felt something was on his chest. "Catherine," he said quietly and grabbed his cloak and raced to her apartment. The moon was only a sliver of light as he ran down the park woods. The wind was rushing around him as everything became a blur. Suddenly he fell to his knees roaring in pain. Touching his side as though something stabbed him, letting out a tear he knew the feeling had come from Catherine. His fear increased when he felt her connection fading and that pain was worse than the pain he felt a few minutes ago. "Hold on Catherine, please hold on," he begged as he ran towards her.

Catherine screamed but the Watcher's hand only muffled it as blood poured from her side. She felt weak and couldn't move. "That's it Cathy go to sleep soon it will only be you and me," said the Watcher stroking her hair. Catherine let out a moan as her eyes closed. "Yes, Cathy hold on I will join you too," he said. Pulling out another knife he plunged it into his chest. Blood flowed as he felt light and waited to be with his Cathy again. Joe walked to his car and opened his door to see that Cathy left some files in the seat.

"I just give this back to her real quick," he said as he headed for her apartment. Vincent was getting more fearful for Catherine was weakening by the second. He jumped up on her balcony and opened the door.

"Catherine, where are you?" he called. The smell of blood filled the room as he saw two figures a man he knew as the Watcher for Vincent never forgot a face. He let out a small growl and then his eyes landed on Catherine. Kneeling to her, he saw a scary thing. Catherine's face was losing color and blood pouring from her body as a knife was sticking in between her hip and belly button. "Oh Catherine," he moaned as he cradled her. Her life force was fading as tears fell from his eyes. "Hold on I will get you to a hospital," he said softly kissing her forehead. Just then the door knocked and Vincent heard Joe calling. Putting Catherine down half of him wanted to scoop her up and carry her to a hospital but the other part told him to hide. With a heavy heart he took one last look at Catherine and ran into the shadows. Joe called again and when Cathy didn't answer he noticed the door was unlocked and went in.

"Radcliff, you up?" he asked and his face went pale when he saw Catherine. "Oh my god, someone call 911 a woman has been stabbed!" he yelled. Within minutes Vincent saw Catherine being taken to a hospital and the sun would be setting soon. Visiting her now would be beyond risky and with a low moan he went back down Below.

"Vincent where on Earth have you been, it is almost dawn. You could have been seen what happened?" Father asked. He sensed a great deal of pain coming from Vincent and all Vincent could do was sink to his knees.

Father placed Vincent's head on his lap as Vincent cried softly one name," Catherine".

"Tell me everything Vincent," Father said rubbing his back.

"How the hell did this guy find her? He was supposed to be dead or locked up!" Joe yelled.

"He broke out two weeks ago we had no idea he would try again," a cop said.

"Not try again? Are you fucking kidding me that lunatic almost drowned her two weeks ago and you didn't think he would try again!" Joe yelled his face livid.

"We thought we could catch him you have to understand he was badly hurt we didn't think he would get that far. We messed up and we are sorry for your friend," was all the cop could say.

"Yeah well sorry won't keep her alive," Joe hissed. Catherine was put in intensive care as the doctors were working on her. They managed to stop the bleeding and if Joe did not come when he did then Catherine would have died. "How is she?" Joe asked looking worriedly at an unconscious Catherine.

"Ms. Chandelier is a strong woman and it was pure luck you went to check on her when you did. Right now we stopped the bleeding and healed up the wound but she lost a great deal of blood. I am sorry but you should prepare for the worse there is a small chance she will pull through hopefully her will to live will be strong enough," the doctor said. He hated telling people this but it was the truth.

"Don't worry Doc, Radcliff is a fighter and she will pull through," Joe said firmly.

_Catherine was walking down a misty path. "Hello, anyone here?" she asked her voice echoing all around her. She wore a pure white dress that was low cut and had long sleeves and her dress went down to her ankles. _

_ "Hello Catherine," said a voice. Standing before her was the Watcher._

_ "You," she said in a fearful tone her eyes widened as her body froze. _

_ "I was waiting for you now come you are going with me now," he called walking towards her._

_ "Stay away from me!" she shouted. Looking around but saw nothing that can save her._

_ "This is the one place he can't save you now come Cathy you are mine now," the Watcher said softly._

_ "Get away from me! Vincent, Vincent please help me!" Catherine screamed as tears fell from her face. A door appeared and revealed a fiery entrance filled with darkness and flames. Skeletons of people moaning in agony as the Watcher stood before it and began to pull Cathy to him. "No, no!" she yelled as she fought to get away from him but it was no use._

_ "Come on Cathy we are going home now," he called in that soft tone._

_ "No, Vincent please help me!" she begged. The Watcher grabbed her arm and held her close. _

_ "You are mine now Cathy," he said smiling at her._

Vincent was in a deep troubled sleep as he thought he heard Catherine calling him. His dreams took him to a misty place and he felt Catherine was nearby and was in grave danger. _Looking around the mist he called," Catherine, Catherine where are you!" He heard her scream his name and saw the Watcher pulling Catherine into a doorway full of fire and darkness. _

_ "No, let me go!" she cried. Vincent roared as he leaped in front of Catherine and the Watcher. _

_"Let her go!"__he roared glaring at the Watcher._

_ "I don't know how you got here but you will not take her away from me again," the Watcher snapped. He lunged at Vincent as Vincent slashed at his face. With great strength he seized the Watcher and threw him into the doorway._

_ "You will never harm my Catherine again," he snarled. The skeleton figures grabbed the Watcher as he screamed in horror trying to grab Catherine but Vincent scooped her up and held her far away from the door. The door shut and Catherine smiled at him._

_ "I knew you would come," she said hugging him. He held her close glad she was safe._

_ "Of course I would I will always come for you," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead. Just then another door appeared full of light and Catherine was drawn to it. _

_ "Vincent put me down please," she said softly. Vincent saw the door and knew what it would mean._

_ "No Catherine I can't," he told her._

_ "Please Vincent it is so beautiful I want to go there please," she begged trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He held her tighter as he shook his head._

_ "No Catherine, I won't let you go there I will lose you if I do," he cried. Catherine stopped and stared at him. _

_ "You will never lose me," she assured him with a smile._

_ "Then please you have to wake up and live Catherine," he told her. Catherine felt herself vanishing and she opened her eyes to the world of the living._

"Vincent," she said softly that no one heard her say the name.

"Hey, Radcliff welcome back," Joe said smiling at her.

Vincent woke up and smiled," Catherine" he said knowing she was alive. Catherine spent the next week in the hospital and Vincent had to wait to see her. Cops were everywhere to make sure no other lunatic tried to kill Catherine. Finally the week was over and Catherine was safely back home in her apartment. The sun just went down and she lit some candles and waited for Vincent. Once the moon rose she heard a familiar tapping on her window. Opening the doors she was greeted by two familiar arms. "Oh Catherine I am so happy you are alive, I thought I lost you," he cried pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks to you Vincent and Joe I am safe again," Catherine told him as she nestled into his chest.

"I felt you go and I was worried and then I felt the pain in my side and when I saw your body. Oh I just died," he told her shedding tears.

"Shh, everything is fine come I want to read you a poem. You will love it," Catherine said as she pulled him into her apartment. They sat on the couch and read poetry to each other until Catherine fell asleep. Vincent carried her to her bed and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Until tomorrow Catherine and do not fear I will always protect you," he whispered and he was about to leave. But he had to do this and he knelt down and kissed her lips. A smile came to her face as he stroked her hair. Then he left just before the sun rose and he knew that for now his Catherine was safe and he would keep it that way.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Till next time.


End file.
